marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Super Hero Contest of Champions Vol 1 1
*Blitzkrieg *Black Knight *Black Panther *Black Widow *Blue Shield *Brother Voodoo *Captain Britain *Captain Ultra *Captain Universe *Collective Man *Daredevil *Dazzler *Defensor *Devil Slayer *Doc Samson *Doctor Druid *Doctor Strange *Falcon *Firebird *Guardsman *Havok *Hawkeye *Hercules *Hulk *Iron Fist *Jack of Hearts *Jocasta *Karkas *Ka-Zar *Living Mummy *Machine Man *Mockingbird *Moondragon *Moon Knight *Multiple Man *Namorita *Nighthawk *Night Rider *Paladin *Peregrine *Polaris *Power Man *Quasar *Razorback *Red Wolf *ROM *Sabra *Shanna the She-Devil *Shamrock *She-Hulk *Shooting Star *Shroud *Silver Surfer *Spider-Man *Spider-Woman *Stingray *Sub-Mariner *Sunfire *Talisman *Tamara Rahn *Texas Twister *Thor *Tigra *Torpedo *Union Jack *Wasp *Werewolf by Night *Whizzer *Yellowjacket *Zabu *The Collector *Korvac Locations: * Different locations on Earth * Somewhere in the Cosmos Items: *Globe of Life Vehicles: * | Cast1 = En Dwi Gast (Earth-616) | Cast2 = Death (Cosmic Entity) | Cast3 = Sybil Dvorak (Earth-616) | Cast4 = Ivan Kragoff (Earth-616) | Cast5 = Avengers (Earth-616) | Cast6 = Steven Rogers (Earth-616) | Cast7 = Anthony Stark (Earth-616) | Cast8 = Vision (Earth-616) | Cast9 = Simon Williams (Earth-616) | Cast10 = Wanda Maximoff (Earth-616) | Cast11 = Janet van Dyne (Earth-616) | Cast12 = T'Challa (Earth-616) | Cast13 = Natasha Romanoff (Earth-616) | Cast14 = Henry Pym (Earth-616) | Cast15 = X-Men (Earth-616) | Cast16 = Scott Summers (Earth-616) | Cast17 = Piotr Rasputin (Earth-616) | Cast18 = Kurt Wagner (Earth-616) | Cast19 = Charles Xavier (Earth-616) | Cast20 = Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) | Cast21 = Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) | Cast22 = James Howlett (Earth-616) | Cast23 = Defenders (Earth-616) | Cast24 = Warren Worthington III (Earth-616) | Cast25 = Henry McCoy (Earth-616) | Cast26 = Daimon Hellstrom (Earth-616) | Cast27 = Robert Drake (Earth-616) | Cast28 = Isaac Christians (Earth-616) | Cast29 = Patricia Walker (Earth-616) | Cast30 = Brunnhilde (Earth-616) | Cast31 = Alpha Flight (Earth-616) | Cast32 = James Hudson (Earth-616) | Cast33 = Jeanne-Marie Beaubier (Earth-616) | Cast34 = Jean-Paul Beaubier (Earth-616) | Cast35 = Walter Langkowski (Earth-616) | Cast36 = Michael Twoyoungmen (Earth-616) | Cast37 = Narya (Earth-616) | Cast38 = Soviet Super-Soldiers (Earth-616) | Cast39 = Dimitri Bukharin (Earth-616) | Cast40 = Kyle Richmond (Earth-616) | Cast41 = Laynia Petrovna (Earth-616) | Cast42 = Mikhail Ursus (Earth-616) | Cast43 = Nikolai Krylenko (Earth-616) | Cast44 = Fantastic Four (Earth-616) | Cast45 = Reed Richards (Earth-616) | Cast46 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-616) | Cast47 = Susan Storm (Earth-616) | Cast48 = Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616) | Cast49 = Inhumans (Earth-616) | Cast50 = Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-616) | Cast51 = Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-616) | Cast52 = Gorgon (Inhumans) (Earth-616) | Cast53 = Karnak (Earth-616) | Cast54 = Triton (Earth-616) | Cast55 = Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-616) | Cast56 = Lockjaw (Earth-616) | Cast57 = Pietro Maximoff (Earth-616) | Cast58 = Eternals (Earth-616) | Cast59 = Ajak (Earth-616) | Cast60 = Gilgamesh (Earth-616) | Cast61 = Makkari (Earth-616) | Cast62 = Ikaris (Earth-616) | Cast63 = Ransak the Reject (Earth-616) | Cast64 = Sersi (Earth-616) | Cast65 = Abdul Qamar (Earth-616) | Cast66 = Franz Mittelstaedt (Earth-616) | Cast67 = Han, Chang, Lin, Sun, and Ho Tao-Yu (Earth-616) | Cast68 = Gabriel Carlos Dantes Sepulveda (Earth-616) | Cast69 = Talisman (Australian) (Earth-616) | Cast70 = Alain Racine (Earth-616) | Cast71 = Molly Fitzgerald (Earth-616) | Cast72 = Daniel Thomas Rand-K'ai (Earth-616) | Cast73 = Luke Cage (Earth-616) | Cast74 = Peter Parker (Earth-616) | Cast75 = Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) | Cast76 = Alison Blaire (Earth-616) | Cast77 = Marc Spector (Earth-616) | Cast78 = Ka-Zar (Earth-616) | Cast79 = Shanna O'Hara (Earth-616) | Cast80 = Zabu (Earth-616) | Cast81 = Stephen Strange (Earth-616) | Cast82 = Eric Payne (Earth-616) | Cast83 = 2ZP45-9-X-51 (Earth-616) | Cast84 = Jessica Drew (Earth-616) | Cast85 = Wendell Vaughn (Earth-616) | Cast86 = Jonathan Hart (Earth-616) | Cast87 = Leonard Samson (Earth-616) | Cast88 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) | Cast89 = Thor Odinson (Earth-616) | Cast90 = William Talltrees (Earth-616) | Cast91 = Shiro Yoshida (Earth-616) | Cast92 = Dane Whitman (Earth-616) | Cast93 = Brian Braddock (Earth-616) | Cast94 = Ruth Bat-Seraph (Earth-616) | Cast95 = Samuel Wilson (Earth-616) | Cast96 = Anthony Ludgate Druid (Earth-616) | Cast97 = Heather Douglas (Earth-616) | Cast98 = Jennifer Walters (Earth-616) | Cast99 = Norrin Radd (Earth-616) | Cast100 = Taneleer Tivan (Earth-616) | Cast101 = Michael Korvac (Earth-691) | Cast102 = Alejandro Montoya (Earth-616) | Cast103 = Jason Strongbow (Earth-616) | Cast104 = Scott Lang (Earth-616) | Cast105 = Wundarr (Earth-616) | Cast106 = Joseph Cartelli (Earth-616) | Cast107 = Jericho Drumm (Earth-616) | Cast108 = Griffin Gogol (Earth-616) | Cast109 = Captain Universe (Earth-616) | Cast110 = Bonita Juarez (Earth-616) | Cast111 = Kevin O'Brien (Earth-616) | Cast112 = Clinton Barton (Earth-616) | Cast113 = Jocasta (Earth-616) | Cast114 = Karkas (Earth-616) | Cast115 = N'Kantu (Earth-616) | Cast116 = James Madrox (Earth-616) | Cast117 = Barbara Morse (Earth-616) | Cast118 = Namorita Prentiss (Earth-616) | Cast119 = Hamilton Slade (Earth-616) | Cast120 = Paladin (Earth-616) | Cast121 = Lorna Dane (Earth-616) | Cast122 = Buford Hollis (Earth-616) | Cast123 = ROM (Earth-616) | Cast124 = Victoria Star (Earth-616) | Cast125 = Maximillan Coleridge (Earth-616) | Cast126 = Walter Newell (Earth-616) | Cast127 = Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) | Cast128 = Tamara Rahn (Earth-616) | Cast129 = Drew Daniels (Earth-616) | Cast130 = Charles Chandler (Earth-616) | Cast131 = Greer Nelson (Earth-616) | Cast132 = Brock Jones (Earth-616) | Cast133 = Joseph Chapman (Earth-616) | Cast134 = Jacob Russoff (Earth-616) | Cast135 = Robert Frank (Earth-616) | Notes = *This is the very first Marvel's limited series. * The Collector was killed during the famed ‘Korvac Saga’ in the pages of the Avengers. * At the end of the story, there is a quick overview of all current existing super-heroes of the time. This issue goes from hero names beginning with the letter A-K. | Trivia = * At the beginning of the story Iron Man and the Vision are shown jogging what is actually absurd because the armor do all the work for Tony and the Vision is an artificial android. * In this issue are first introduced Arabian Knight, Blitzkrieg, Collective Man, Defensor, Talisman I, Peregine and Shamrock. All of them are stereotypes of their countries of origin. | Recommended = *Avengers 170, 171, 172, 173, 174, 175, 176, 177 (Korvac Saga) | Links = *http://www.uncannyxmen.net/db/issues/showquestion.asp?fldAuto=2189 }}